Feather River
by RosyColoredSky
Summary: Hinata, a famed interior designer is artistically brilliant but emotionally withdrawn. Can a run-in with a certain black haired man bring out the true artist in her? Can she do the same for him? "Here where time stands still you'll find me..." Sasuhina


_**Hi! I am RosyColoredSky. This will be my first attempt at a novel length story on this site. The pairing will be Sasuke/Hinata. I think that it will be a romance with a touch of humor and a smattering here and there of drama. **_

_**Just a few notes...**_

_**1) I have no idea how an interior design/architectural project would pan out. This is just what goes on in my head. If you know, anything drop a review and point out my glaring errors!**_

_**2) Half of this chapter was written a year ago. So if there are any weird differences in style or consistency, I am sorry. .**_

_**3) I got this idea by looking at a magazine with pictures of amazing houses inside while I was in Home Depot.**_

_**4) Updates will be sporadic at best. High school is very time consuming and my creative muse does not often cooperate with me. Again...I'm really sorry.  
**_

_**That's about it. ^.^ Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_**Chapter One: How to Invite Someone to the Countryside**

_In which Hinata deals with irate customers, Tenten reveals inappropriate information, and Sakura spills coffee down her dress._

"And I want yellow wallpaper for the bedroom," the woman continued.

Hinata Hyuuga stared at her absentmindedly, nodding her head every once in awhile to show that she was listening. She was always reminded of how hard her job was when women like this came to call. The type of woman who just had to have things her way. If Hinata had so much dared to try and offer a suggestion, she was silenced with a glare that firmly stated, "If this doesn't happen, then the business I'm supposed to give you won't happen either." So she'd kept her mouth shut. But what was the point of hiring an interior designer if you already knew exactly what you wanted? It was a question for the ages. The two of them were sitting in Hinata's spacious New York penthouse apartment in the living room. When Hinata had designed the room, she'd wanted the room to feel like liquid – flowing, open, and sparsely furnished. Now, as she was trying to pay attention to her latest client, her mind wandered instead to how well she'd pulled off her original design plan. Considering the amount of time she'd allotted herself, it wasn't a bad result. She frowned though at the slight claustrophobic feeling she was starting to get – the room had become too cluttered with the massive amounts of drawing paper and desks she'd had to add as time went by. The next time she hit a dry spot of clients, she'd try and ditch some of the furniture and clear the clutter. She wanted the free-flow of water back into this room.

"Ms. Hyuuga?"

Hinata shook her head, put on her business smile, and looked up, "Yes, Ms. Tsuchi?"

"Would you mind showing me your kitchen? I want to see how you've planned your own, so I'll know what you have in mind for mine."

"Every room that I design will have its own unique feel," Hinata said, ever the illustrious designer. "I'll be sure to plan something that's specifically geared towards your own needs."

"Still," Kin Tsuchi replied with her usual air of superiority, "I want to see some of your work." She surveyed her surroundings with a slightly upturned nose. "I'm not too sure if I like this room."

Hinata's lip almost curdled up with distaste, but she fought with it until it settled back into its usual semi-complacent grin. If only Kin knew that this was not how the room was supposed to be. Still, she knew that the temperamental woman would be impressed by the kitchen. She'd based the idea completely off of the Porsche Design Kitchen from Poggenpohl. Sleek, modern, and stylish, it was everything that a woman like Kin would enjoy. Black chrome, ebony countertops, the flow of the room much like a panther – graceful and sharp. She'd even added her own personal touch to the original plans done by the German designers – silver-lined chairs. It gave the room a touch of brightness, so the black wouldn't overwhelm those who were not still living in their teenage angst years. It had been a challenge to say the least to get the placement of the appliances right. She wanted to get that perfect gracefulness, but at the same time, it was hard to get that distinctive edge that the German kitchens were so famous for. But she'd done it. And done it well if she said so herself. Every time she stepped into the room, she felt the same rush of pride that she'd created this sleek and beautiful place.

Of course, leave it to her new troublesome client to ruin it.

"Ms. Hyuuga, where is all the color?" Kin asked with incredulity. "You can't have a proper room with only one color."

Hinata was most definitely losing her cool. She was the best, almost unrivaled interior designer in all of NYC. Although she was never the one to put on airs (in fact she was too modest for her own good), she knew her talent far exceeded most others. This room was one of her crowning achievements. It had been photographed by _Trends_ and _Home and Garden_ numerous times. It functioned smoothly while being aesthetically pleasing. It had possibly been the reason for her sudden spurt in revenue. Kin Tsuchi obviously had no eyes.

"Well, Ms. Tsuchi, may I point out that there is also silver in this room?" Hinata smiled falsely, trying to placate her difficult customer.

"Barely," the woman responded with a dismissive flick of her hand and a noncommittal sweep of her gaze. "Show me the rest of the house. I'm still not impressed."

Two hours later, Kin's status of satisfaction had not changed whatsoever. She had critiqued every room, put her nose up at every color, and in the process, made Hinata as mad as a wet cat. "We'll see," had been her response regarding the question of whether or not Hinata would take on the job of planning her new apartment. The furious designer all but slammed the door after the imperious woman.

"Finally," she muttered to herself as she collapsed on her elegantly, ornate bed. She sighed. The bedroom. It had been another popular room with the magazines. With soft colored walls, a window seat, and lamps gracing the darker corners of the space, the whole look screamed New England. It was the understated-ness of the beauty that Hinata had been going for in the creation of this room. Kin had thought it was too plain. There had been no pleasing that woman. She'd need months of self-therapy to rebuild her confidence in her job. Sighs are becoming a way of life, she thought as yet another one escaped her lips. Searching for something to distract her mind, she took a glance at the landscape calendar that hung in the corner of the room where it wouldn't distract from the room's feel. This month – May – was a picture of a field dotted with paintbrush flowers. The caption underneath said that it was in Massachusetts. Of course. There never seemed to be any natural beauty in New York. Especially in the city. Unless you counted the tourist trap known as Central Park.

Ring. The telephone's shrill shriek echoed through the room startling Hinata out of her reverie. Jumping up, she severely creased the bedspread and grabbed the phone resting on the nightstand.

"Hello, this is Hinata Hyuuga speaking."

An amused voice answered, "Ok, can I have that new furniture set from Huffman Koos?"

Hinata's cold business tone melted when she heard the familiar voice. "Oh, Tenten! How are you? Oh, it's been so long since we've talked!"

A slight chuckle escaped the lips of the woman on the other end of the line. "I agree, way too long, but that's not my fault you know."

"You know how busy I've been," Hinata reminded her friend.

"You keep reminding me. But even a high-end designer needs friends."

Hinata shook her head. It was an old good natured argument between them that was simply their routine way of greeting each other. "So, how's the married life treating you?"

"It's definitely treating me alright," Tenten said in her usual carefree way. "Beautiful house, gorgeous town, the best neighbors, breakfasts in bed…and my GOD Hinata, your cousin can go all night long!"

With all the unwanted imagery of Tenten and her stoic-beyond-belief cousin Neji in a wild tryst of love, Hinata nearly started to cry. However, she restrained herself, and managed to stutter out, "O-oh, r-r-r-really, Tenten? I hadn't t-t-the s-slightest idea…"

"But that's really not what I wanted to talk about," Tenten exclaimed quickly as if she was trying to cover up the fact that she just reveled inappropriate details to her best friend about her personal life. Which she just did.

Hinata gained some composure before almost sighing with relief. "So what's up then?"

"No, I'm really sorry," Tenten continued to say. "I mean you really don't need to know about what I do with your cousin every night—"

She was cut off by a weak reply from Hinata, "E-e-e-e-every n-n-night, y-you, s-s-s-s-say?"

Tenten, being best friends with Hinata for years had figured out rather quickly that if Hinata's stuttering impaired her speech, you have most definitely pushed it too far, and that silence is the best course of action. So she waited until her friend's breathing evened out slightly before saying, "Um, never mind. Yeah, I want to ask you something."

The dark-haired designer rolled over into her bed and pressed her face into the soft covers, still trying to dispel some extremely unwanted images. Neji. Neji Hyuuga. Neji Hyuuga who had been possibly the most uptight, virginal boy of their whole entire high school and then university. Neji Hyuuga who at 20 years old, held up a condom and said, "Where would one put this?" (despite his genius in all other matters). Neji Hyuuga who had taken a vow of permanent chastity (after he had finally figured out what sex was) because he thought intercourse would disturb his inner prodigy. Of all the millions of males in the world, it was perhaps the biggest shock she ever received in her life to learn that her cousin had the sexual endurance of a regular _stud_. The fact that he even got married in the first place (and to her best friend no less) had been a surprise, but to know that they consummated their marriage on a daily basis?

She was floored.

Deciding she'd leave her feelings of pure astonishment for later, she said, "Tenten, ask me anything…just stay safely away from your s-s-sex life…" She frowned as she stuttered painfully over the word. It wasn't like she was a 26 year old virgin. In fact, her first time had been back in her freshman year of college with her friend Kiba Inuzuka. Since then, she'd had a few boyfriends, all of whom she'd slept with. It was… it was just that she could never talk about it without feeling terribly embarrassed.

Apparently Tenten could because the next thing she said was, "See, that's the one reason why marrying Neji was a bad idea! I can't talk to you about stuff like this!"

Hinata fought back the urge to tell Tenten that she was relieved about this and instead tried to steer her absentminded friend back to the conversation at hand. "Tenten, you wanted to ask me something?"

"Oh. Sorry. Right, so I have a business proposal slash vacation to offer you."

She was a bit confused. "How does one coincide with the other?"

Tenten laughed a bit then went on, "Well, me and Neji are completely remodeling our house! We have architects on the job already, and all that's left is your team of superior interior designers. Of course, there'll be lots of down time for you seeing as how the architects have to finish most of their planning first, so that's were your vacation comes in. You can just laze around, take in the scenery, maybe do a little shopping in some of the boutiques… and the best part? You're getting paid for all of it!"

Hinata was a bit taken aback, but nevertheless she reached over to her nightstand to pull open her black date book. Mumbling a reply to Tenten to hold for a moment, she flipped through the pages rapidly. As she flipped, she pondered the offer. She was extremely busy as the distinct lack of openings in her date book was indicating. Did she have time to make a trek all the way to Massachusetts to undertake the daunting task of designing nearly a whole house worth of rooms for her well-meaning but flighty friend? More importantly, how could she let her best friend and cousin _pay_ her for it? Despite being almost completely alienated from the rest of the Hyuuga, she maintained their strong sense of pride. And what about her other customers? Leaving them hanging for a long period of time would definitely make them unhappy. Worst case scenario, they would leave her and go to her rivaling company. Plus, if she went, she'd have to invite Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka along. She couldn't design even half a kitchen without her team by her side. And as her thoughts piled up, she found more and more reasons to say no.

Even if a vacation sounded like the best thing since sliced bread.

"Ah, listen Tenten," she wheedled, "if I were to undertake this, how long would I be up there?"

There was a slight hesitation before her friend answered vaguely, "As long as it takes."

"Ah."

As if sensing that wasn't the reply Hinata wanted to hear, Tenten hurried on to say, "Well, it probably wouldn't take that long. I mean, our house may be large, but it's no Buckingham Palace. With your skills, it would be done in a matter of weeks. Days even."

Hinata sighed. "And when would you want me to come?"

"As soon as possible. As you probably already know, Neji is being dreadfully impatient. As much as he wants our house to look nice… well you know him. He'd rather it be done quicker than slower. But I don't think he'd blow if you waited a few days."

Hinata had a distinct feeling that she'd be worn down sooner or later, but still she tried to keep making excuses. "But if I came… well I _would_ have to bring my team. You know, Sakura and Ino? I told you about them."

"Oh, of course! I thought about that already. I really want to meet them," Tenten replied earnestly.

"My other customers?"

There was a slight pause in which Hinata knew that Tenten was pondering something. Finally, after a moment of silence, she answered, "Well, you can conduct your meetings over the phone, can't you?"

She hadn't thought about that. Actually, most of her clients (with the exception of Kin Tsuchi) wouldn't mind and would actually prefer a phone conference. Most of the people Hinata dealt with were as busy as she was if not more so and had no time to be making stops at interior designer's houses or offices. A quick phone call during a lunch hour would be enough to satisfy them. Hinata needn't even be at her office at all… But it was just such a hassle. She'd have to arrange for a housesitter to water the plants and keep the place clean. She'd have to finish off a few designs. She'd have to leave proper instructions to all her assistants about how to keep things running smoothly in her absence. In fact leaving NYC would create an even larger To-Do List than usual.

Then something occurred to her. "Wait, Tenten, who are the architects you've hired?" After all, if this was her next big project, then she'd have to have an idea of who her co-workers were going to be.

"Oh, I think you might have heard of them. Neji only wanted to hire the best. Of course knowing silly me, I forgot their names already… Uzumachi was it? And his partner… was Uchine?"

Hinata's curiosity was instantly peaked. "You can't mean… Uchiha and Uzumaki?"

"Ah, _those_ are their names. I can never remember."

Hinata groaned with frustration. Tenten had her now. The airheaded brunette couldn't have possibly known this, but Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha were the foremost names in architecture. Their list of achievements and huge accomplishments was miles long, and what made the two of them even more compelling was the fact that they were best friends. Every day in her office, she heard her various staff talking about them. About how they were brilliant, resilient, determined, and had a unique and irreplaceable vision. (Although some of the females were more concerned with their looks—which were admittedly handsome beyond belief). To be able to work alongside them was the dream of any designer, inside of house and out. Even if theirs and Hinata's jobs would be primarily different, just to be able to witness one of their projects in the embryonic stage… Hinata groaned again.

"Hinata, you alright? You sound like you're in a bit of pain."

She shook her head, took a deep breath, mentally prepared herself, and managed to force out, "I'm in."

There was a pause of elated silence on the other end of the line before an ear piercing shriek was emitted through the telephone line and right into Hinata's sensitive eardrum. Now, she really was in pain.

"Oww! Tenten!" she reprimanded as she held the phone a safe distance away from her ear and rubbed her head, trying to stop a massive headache from coming on.

"Oh, but I'm just so excited! I promise you, you're going to have so much fun!"

"Right." Hinata was already regretting this. She loved Tenten, she really did. But she had just inadvertently blackmailed her into a huge and problematic job and the idiot didn't even realize it.

"Look, Hinata, I have to go, but I'll call you back as soon as possible to give you the details. I know you. Right now, you're sitting there, shaking your head, and regretting this. But you won't. You _need_ to get out of that city. You _need_ to live a little."

And with that final piece of cliché wisdom, the phone clicked abruptly, leaving Hinata alone with her stupidity. What exactly had she just done? She glared at the phone that she still held in her left hand. That offensive object. If she hadn't picked it up, she wouldn't be facing this situation. But then…her thoughts flashed back to Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Four words flashed through her mind: _Opportunity of a lifetime._ She blinked a few times as she carefully contemplated the room. What had been a lovely and inspiring accomplishment half an hour ago, was now a dull and lifeless rendition of a painting. If she could understand Uzumaki's and Uchiha's vision…she herself could be so much more. And that wasn't something you should give up over concerns about who to give the office key to.

With the phone still in her hand she dialed quickly.

"Hello, Sakura, you there? Come to the café. Oh, and bring Ino. We've got something to discuss."

* * *

"_You've got to be kidding me!"_

The two simultaneous screams echoed across the front of the café. Hinata shook her head, half in pain, half in amusement. Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno, her two trustworthy assistants/partners were presenting quite the comic scene. Sakura's coffee cup was all but abandoned on the ground with its contents mostly on the redhead's (white) dress. Her face was frozen in a mask of shock. Ino had her mouth wide open allowing several chunks of half chewed pastry to flop out of her mouth and onto the ground to join Sakura's coffee. The two usually beyond attractive women were reduced to well…this at the sound of Hinata's news.

Finally words seemed to come to Sakura's brain as she managed to stutter out. "_The_ Sasuke Uchiha."

Ino, possessing no originality whatsoever, repeated, "_The _Sasuke Uchiha."

Hinata, frowning, reminded them, "And also, _the_ Naruto Uzumaki."

Sakura shook her head in a daze, "Yes, him too."

Ino nodded by way of confirmation.

"So guys…what do you think?"

Ino, all of the sudden strangely, preoccupied didn't even acknowledge Hinata's question, but Sakura took it upon herself to answer for both her and her comatose partner, "Hinata, we are _in_ beyond your wildest dreams!"

Ino looked elated for a few seconds before her bright smile faded several degrees. Noticing this quickly, Hinata hurriedly asked, "Hey, what's wrong?"

The blonde shook her head and said, "I can't go."

After a little bit of explaining, it was revealed that Ino's mother had recently been admitted into the local hospital for acute pain in her chest that had turned out to be some heart condition. Things would be ok, but she required a massive amount of surgery and recovery time. Ino, who hadn't told anyone because she wasn't comfortable discussing it much, wanted to be with her mother through the whole way.

"Ino…" Hinata whispered, placing her small hand on her friends. "Tell your mother she has all of our support and love."

"Me too," Sakura said firmly giving Ino a hug.

There was a brief moment of silence where Ino gained a little bit of composure and Sakura and Hinata tried to figure out something else to say. Noticing that her friends were struggling a bit, Ino cracked a smile and said heartily, "Guys, don't be all messed up on my account. She's going to be fine. And so will I. What you need to do is focus on the fact that you two are getting an opportunity that in all probability you will never see again! Come on! This is Sasuke Uchiha we're talking about!"

"And Naruto Uzumaki," Hinata automatically corrected.

"That's the spirit," Ino smiled.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

_A lazy river wound through a quiet and open meadow. Two hands warm in the chill of morning._

_And a one word promise… "Always…"_

Hinata awoke suddenly, a mixture of happiness and sadness unlike she had never known before overcoming her.

But sleep overtook her mind, and in the next moment, she fell asleep again.

The next morning, the dream had slipped her mind.

* * *

_**Tell me what you think! Sorry that there's no Sasuke in this part...He'll come next!**_

_**Next time...**_

_**Chapter Two: How To Make Your Way To A Small Town. **In which there is a massive misuse of a map, Hinata and Sakura are given a tour, and the famed architects make their first (out of many) appearances.  
_


End file.
